


fun and games

by venndaai



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: M/M, background Atton/Male Exile, strip pazaak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: It didn’t mean anything, Atton told himself.





	fun and games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/gifts).



It didn’t mean anything, Atton told himself. He’d needed a distraction- from the Jedi, from the old lady, from the way his past seemed to be nipping at his heels. Bao-Dur was a horrible pazaak player, but even worse, he wouldn’t bet anything valuable, which decreased the satisfaction of cleaning him out. So Atton suggested strip pazaak out of boredom more than anything else. Bao-Dur lost the first round, like usual, but somehow Atton’s luck suddenly evaporated and he lost round after round. Bao-Dur was probably cheating. It absolutely had nothing to do with being unable to take his eyes off the Iridonian’s unbelievably muscled tan shoulders. 

Nothing to do, either, with how good Bao-Dur looked, slouched into his seat, shirt balled up beside him. He’d switched off and removed his prosthetic arm a few hours previously, and was holding his cards in one relaxed hand, occasionally shuffling them with practiced ease. Who’d he played cards with since losing the arm, Atton wondered, the Ithorians? The air in the ship was cool, and there were goosebumps on Bao-Dur’s skin, and Atton needed to look at his own cards but it was that late hour of his artificial space night when the mind just wandered, and Atton generally didn’t bother reigning it in as long as the topic was as harmless as meaningless aesthetic appreciation.

Atton fancied that Bao-Dur’s smirk grew with every article of clothing Atton was forced to shed. Atton was terrified that the Jedi might walk in on them, despite the fact that it was the middle of his sleep cycle, despite the fact that this would be far from the worst thing he’d caught Atton doing. 

“You look better like this,” Bao-Dur said, and well, in Atton’s experience once you got naked it was either going to be fucking or fighting, and fighting would definitely wake up the Jedi, so he dragged Bao-Dur out of the common room and into the medbay, where they got busy on the medical bed. Atton had not expected a one-armed man to be so damned inventive and he wondered if Bao-Dur had practiced fucking with the Ithorians too, and then he was too distracted to think of anything much at all.

It didn’t mean anything. Didn’t change the way he bickered with the Iridonian, objected to everything he said on sheer principle. Didn’t change, either, the way the Jedi got inside Atton’s head and cracked open all his walls, the swooping feeling of freefall whenever their eyes met, Atton’s whole being rolling over like a tamed vulptex. But the thing with Bao-Dur kept happening. Atton wasn’t sure how to deal with it. He hadn’t fucked anyone who’d stayed around in a long, long time. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Atton,” Bao-Dur said one time, pulling his stupid thin shirt back on after one sweaty session. He’d taken it off to let Atton fix up a bad scrape from their latest adventure, which was how they’d ended up fucking in the med bay again. “I don’t trust you. I know you don’t mean the General any harm- that’s obvious- but people like you do harm all the time without meaning to. Especially when you’re scared.”

“Gee, thanks,” Atton said. He made no move to get up, or to pull up his pants from where they tangled around his ankles. 

“Unfortunately,” Bao-Dur said, “I think I might have started liking you.”

“I’m blushing,” Atton said, after a moment, for lack of anything better to say. 

Bao-Dur didn’t say anything else, and the door swished closed behind him, leaving Atton alone to ponder the mysteries of the universe.


End file.
